1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device constituted by a cloth with flexible strips connectable to a handle, commonly known with the name “mocio®”, hereinafter also called “mop”, formed by three groups of strips of different materials, of which one containing strips in microfiber supported by a non-woven fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning cloths with strips are widely used due to the considerable advantages they offer, such as a larger cleaning surface with respect to conventional rectangular cloths, greater practicality of use, easier to wring out, and ability to cover a larger surface in less time. Different types of strip cloths exist on the market according to the material of which the strips are made.
The most commonly used mops are formed by a plurality of flexible strips of the same thickness, each strip being partly divided into fringes. The strips are formed by non-woven fabric and a hot melt layer of microfiber non-woven fabric is glued to the upper portion of the outer surface of the outermost strips, in the area in proximity of the handle. This type of mop is indicated as being capable of exercising 20% more cleaning power with respect to previous mops and also capable of acting on difficult dirt due to the microfiber. The microfiber part is applied by thermal bonding with hot-melt glues on top of the non-woven fabric layer forming the strips.
However, mops of this type have some drawbacks. For example, when the strips are damp or wet, they become heavier forming the classic paintbrush tip, and consequently cover a smaller area with respect to when they are dry. Moreover, thermal bonding of the two different materials is costly from the viewpoint of energy and also due to the use of hot melt glues.
The object of the present invention is to find a mop capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of prior art providing an improved cleaning and abrasive power in combination with an improved floor covering capacity when the strips of the mop are wet.
A further object is that of providing a mop of this type that is practical, inexpensive and substantially eco-compatible with a lower environmental impact as it derives from recycled and/or recyclable materials.
These and other objects, which will be more apparent hereunder, are achieved in accordance with the invention.